Yo pensé
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble: Pensé que me dirías que me amabas-Lo siento-Lo sientes- dijo Momo con amargura. HITSUKARIN. El fic contiene un poco de crueldad por mi parte a Momo Hinamori. Lamento si eso, estimado lector, te hace sentir triste. Segundo en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones No se si ponerlo en rating K o T, así que lo dejo en K


-Shiro-kun- Hinamori se sentía emocionada. No todos los días el chico del que estás enamorada te pide que paseen a solas al atardecer, en especial si es cierto joven capitán cubito de hielo.

-Es Hitsugaya- gruñó él.

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- preguntó con ansiedad ella. Estaba segura que Toshiro le diría algo importante, y luego de que le insistiera tanto, quizá pudiese significar que se le declararía.

-Que consultarte algo- dijo él.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó.

-¿Como se si amo a una chica?- el corazón de Momo comenzó a latir de manera desbocada ante la pregunta.

-Pues... solo piensas en ella, en especial cuando no está contigo. Sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando te habla o te mira... quieres matar a cualquier chico que se le acerque con segundas intenciones, a cualquier chico en realidad. Y, quieres besarla cada vez que se acerca a ti- esto último lo dijo acercándose más a él. Toshiro se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, como meditando algo.

-Momo... creo que estoy enamorado- dijo casi con pesar el peliblanco. Momo se sonrojó furiosamente -Pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi- dijo ahora con un leve brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero éste desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-Estoy segura de que así es- dijo ella con emoción, con lágrimas de felicidad a punto de escurrirle por los ojos.

-¿Crees que debería comprobarlo?- preguntó el peliblanco con una muestra de duda.

-Si, si, si- dijo la Hinamori asintiendo fuertemente, con la cara color escarlata.

-Bien- contestó él. Momo cerró los ojos, esperando su ansiado beso, sin embargó Toshiro solo le palmeó el hombro -Gracias Momo, ahora mismo iré- dijo el peliblanco alejándose en dirección contraria a ella. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para ella.

-¿Como?- preguntó Momo.

 **2 días después.**

Momo caminaba en dirección a la décima división, decidida a saber que había sido aquello hace días atrás. ¿Toshiro no le preguntó todo eso para confesarle su amor? Dijo que creía estar enamorado, pero ¿de quien? Si no era de ella. ¿Con que otra chica tenía relación aparte de ella? ¿Matsumoto? No era imposible. Entonces ¿quien?

La respuesta le golpeó en la cara cuando se encontraba a solo unos 5 metros de la puerta en la oficina de Toshiro.

Toshiro tenía a Karin acorralada contra la puerta, con sus manos en su cintura, y besándola.

Sus piernas fallaron y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en una camilla de la cuarta división.

Miró a su alrededor. Toshiro estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, mirándola con seriedad.

-Hola- saludó con voz brusca. Entonces recordó el motivo de su desmayo. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a escurrirse sin control por sus ojos -¿Que te pasa?- preguntó él con preocupación.

-Como te odio- sollozó negando con la cabeza -No puedo creerlo... hace 2 días ¡Pensé que me dirías que me amabas!- gritó ella sentándose de golpe -¡Pensé... pensé!- cubrió su rostro entre sus palmas. Toshiro desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el.

-Que lo sientes- dijo ella con amargura -No me amas a mi pero si amas a Kurosaki. Ella te desafía, te golpe, mientras que yo toda mi vida te cuidé y di amor, te traía comida todos los días, de ves en cuando te ayudaba el papeleo ¡Pensé que después de tanto por fin comenzabas a amarme!- le echó en cara -Pero tu... tu prefieres a esa marimacho- le dijo con dolor.

-No la llames así- dijo él alzando la voz -Karin... ella es única. El que me desafíe vuelve estar con ella toda una lucha. Desde que llegó ya no me siento enfrascado en una rutina, cada día es una sorpresa con ella. Y la amo- declaró Toshiro.

-¡PUES BIEN!- gritó Momo con cara histérica -¡ENTONCES VETE CON ELLA Y NO VUELVAS!- su voz estaba impregnada de cólera -Pero cuando te des cuenta que yo ¡Yo! Soy quien debe estar contigo, puedes venir conmigo, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y unas infinitas toneladas de "Te lo dije"- sus ojos estaban desorbitados, parecía haberse vuelto totalmente loca.

-Bien- dijo Toshiro con voz calmada, poniéndose en pie y caminando. Pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de la Hinamori, se detuvo y la miró -Yo jamás podría amarte de esa forma, Momo. Porque eres como mi hermana mayor- le dijo con una mirada llena de pena.

-¡LARGO!- chilló histérica señalando la salida. Toshiro desapareció con shumpo. Escuchando los gritos y el llanto de Momo antes de alejarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Karin tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Con el dedo pulgar le limpió una pequeña lágrima.

-Si... - susurró él besándola. Como la necesitaba en esos momentos. Sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar abrazando a Karin, atrayéndola hasta ocultar su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello.

-Oye... calma. Estoy contigo- susurró ella acariciando sus cabellos de nieve.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Y bien? Si se que fui mala con Momo, pero es que la odio (está todo bien si a ustedes les agrada, no me afecta, pero mis fics no pueden contener ni un poco de Hitsuhina)

A nadie mata dejar un review. De echo hace bien (a mi autoestima jaja)


End file.
